Twistedd
by bridgeybbyxx
Summary: You think that Esther is the one that's done those horrible things to people. Well, the story is twisted and you have to find out what happens by reading the story. It will have you wanting more. Its as creepy and suspenseful as the movie but with a little twist to it to make it more mysterious. It screams "rreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaddddd mmmmmmeeeeeeeeee". Read it, I dare you.
1. Chapter 1

Kate and I were sitting in the entertainment area and I was writing while she was telling me her stories of how she came to the institution. Kate spoke ... "It all started when I had a miscarriage and I was gonna name her Jessica but when the doctors told me she had died, it felt like my heart had literally broken into two pieces. I felt that a little piece of me had died with Jessica. Then months later I was looking at a paper for an orphanage and I had wanted to take a look at it, see if any of the children took affection to me and my husband John, and this one particular little girl did.. Her name is Esther. She took affection to John really fast. She seemed to enjoy his company and I talked to her for a while and we decided that she seemed to be a great, caring little nine-year old, so we asked Sister Abigail if we could take Esther home permanently and Sister Abigail said yes so we had to sign papers and off we went.. I always felt some sort of strangeness to Esther.. I felt that she was a little deceiving, manipulating nine-year old. I still feel that way, but anyways to continue with my story.. We brought Esther home and we introduced her to my daughter Max and my son Daniel. Max grows very close to Esther and Daniel feels almost like left out but they are girls so I wasn't much surprised when he didn't have that sort of attachment to Esther as Max had.. His feelings for Esther were almost like hate, like he was mad for coming into their family and taking his little sister away. You know how older brothers are to their little sisters.. They have to be protective of their younger sisters and that's how he felt when he was around Esther but I just took it as jealously like any other parent would do.. Then things got strange.. Esther was acting weird around me but she was attached to John and it was weird because I thought she would be closer to her new mother but obviously she wasn't showing any interest in me. As for John..Esther was up his butt basically. She was always asking questions. Then one day John took Esther and Max to the park and a little girl from school had an accident where she fell off the slide and was injured and I blamed it on Esther but they said it was just an accident and I still to this day believe Esther had something to do with that little girl falling off the slide. She wouldn't own up to it. I had to find out more about Esther so I decided one day while she was bathing I would go through her dresser drawers and act like I was putting laundry away if I got caught and I found a little pocketbook and it turned out to be a bible, or at least that's what it looked like. I decided that was enough going through the dresser and I decided that I wasn't gonna find anything else so I left her room and went to put the rest of the laundry away. That night at the dinner table she was acting very different, she was acting beastly, like she was about five-years younger than what she actually is. I called her out on her atrocious behavior and I got stopped by John. He wouldn't let me punish her, not even by giving her a lecture on what she has done wrong. He just took it as mistakes and he blew it off. I was astonished by his behavior. He was acting like Esther was perfect. I guess you could say I was getting jealous of the way he was treating Esther. He was treating everyone else like shit. Well, he was only treating me like shit. I don't think he was really bothering with Max and Daniel.. It seems like Esther and John were somehow attached.. Like how I was attached to my baby Jessica even after she was gone. Anyhow, her behavior got more strange to me, but of course John said it was my behavior that got strange. He was blaming things on me a lot lately. He was questioning my sanity. He asked me if I started drinking again and I flipped and told him that I've been sober for a fucking year! Of course anything I said didn't mean anything, he still didn't believe me. He was doubting me, which I didn't like at all. He should have stuck by my side but to me it seemed that since Esther arrived and became part of the family she was trying to ruin the perfect family we once had. I blamed everything on Esther. If she didn't seem so damn suspicious all the time I would've gave the kid a chance but she just gave me the creepy vibes all the time. John of course blamed me and not Esther. He blamed my "drinking" problem, even though I didn't have one, I had one the previous year but he believed that I had started up again. He started calling me insane. I had to get out, so I started cutting my wrist and I tried to overdose but Esther walked in on me and ran to get John and they took me to the hospital and John said he knew I was going crazy which sent me off the edge. He pissed me off so I told him about. I told him that Esther is the crazy one and that she needs to be in the hospital, not me. He just called me a crazy bitch and they all left. Before they did I gave Max and Daniel a kiss. I remember that much. After they left the nurse came in and gave me a shot and that's all I remember. I remember waking up that morning feeling drowsy, worn out and sore. I wondered how the hell I got in the hospital! I told them I wanted out and I wanted my son, Daniel. He was badly hurt in a fire that Esther had started! I told them and they just kept telling me that he was here last night and he wasn't in any danger. He was perfectly fine. I told them I wanted out but they wouldn't let me. They said for my own safety they were keeping me in here and I said for my children's safety you need to let me out of this hellhole! And so they let me out the next day. They called and told John the night before that if she shows any more suspicious signs to bring her back and they won't let her out. As I was leaving the hospital, a old man stopped me and he was very scary- looking man. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and all you could see was the white of his eyes and he said something very peculiar that he wouldn't know because of the fact I didn't know this man, he said that Esther was dangerous and that if I went home now I would find something so gruesome that I would go insane. I took his words into consideration but I instantly forgot about his words when I jumped into my car and found a paper with red color and the words said "You're Next". That's when I floored the car and drove home at 80 miles per hour. I got there and wrecked into the house because I wasn't paying that much attention to where I was going and it was snowing really hard. I jump out of the car and go into my house and I discover John's body at the bottom of the stairs. I start sobbing, but then I wanted to check to make sure that Max and Daniel were okay. I ran upstairs and I went to Max's room and I found her on the bed with her ears cut off and it looked like she bled to death. She was so small it was possible for her to bleed to death. I didn't see any more wounds. I started crying really hard and I started to panic because I didn't wanna see what lied in Daniel's room but I had to check to make sure he was okay. I entered his room and I found him laying on the floor, burnt to death. Esther had lit him on fire. That stupid little bitch! I ran through the house screaming Esther, you bitch where are you!? I found her down the stairs, looking at John with a hideous smirk across her face and she looked up at me, she had a knife in her hand and she started walking up the stairs towards me. I started backing away and I ran into my bathroom in my room and I ambushed her and I smashed her over the head with a bottle that was in the bathroom. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran down into the pond and Esther followed me like I hadn't hit her with anything. She ran after me. She tackled me and I smashed my face off the ice on the pond. I heard a cracking noise. I wasn't sure if that was my nose or if it was the ice. I assumed it was the ice so I kicked Esther and I threw her onto the ice and she struggled to get back up but she got back up and pulled my hair. When she stood up, the ice was cracking slowly. I knew at any point it was going to split and that I had to get off now! So I crawled and Esther was right behind me, dragging me out into the middle. I kicked her in the face and I heard a cracking noise and she fell through the ice. I had to crawl a little to get to land. She came up and tried to grab my legs and I just kicked and she fell back in and didn't come up. The police eventually came and they arrested me and I told them that I wasn't the killer that Esther was but they didn't believe me. I was the only living one and no one was there to defend or back up what I was saying. They took me to the mental institution. They pronounced me as deranged and that's why I'm here." "Sarah, I honestly know I shouldn't be here" said Kate. "Kate, honey, I know you don't belong here. Neither do I. They wouldn't know what deranged was even if it hit them in the face" said Sarah. Sarah got up and walked back to her room. "Kate needs help. Help that a mental institution couldn't even give her." And those were the last words that came from Sarah before she was released the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when Kate was pregnant with baby Jessica and she was in labor and she was about to have Jessica when the doctors told her that she had a miscarriage and she was heart broken and she cried herself to sleep every night after that until she started drinking. She felt that it was the only way to drown her sorrows and she didn't wanna kill herself because she still had Max and Daniel and of course her husband, John. John was there for her the whole time she was trying to get better. He helped her through it. She stopped drinking. She'e been sober for what now is a year. Its that year later and she's doing a lot better without the drinking. She's spending more time with Max and Daniel and she had a better sex life with John. She wasn't so concerned with drinking and she hasn't been for a whole year. Its been a year now and she's getting better with Jessica's death. She hasn't cried about it as much. She's been looking at orphanage's for all girls. She spent days looking at them. She shared them with John. He was doubtful but they took the chance anyway. The next day they went to the orphanage and she's talking to Sister Abigail and John has to use the bathroom. She was done talking to Sister Abigail when she notices that John isn't back yet. She goes and looks for John and she found him in a room with a little girl and he says her name is Esther. She notices that she has dark, curly brunette hair and she has a red velvet ribbon around her neck and she has a dress on. She has hazel colored eyes and pale skin with some freckles on her face. She was painting a mother lion who had just found her babies and she was happy to have them again. They decided that they wanted Esther as a part of their family because she's a sweet little girl so they sign some papers so they can take her home. They left the orphanage and they took Esther to their home. Esther met Max and Daniel and Max instantly liked Esther and Daniel took a little bit of warming up to do but after a while they all got along very well. All the kids were getting along very well, so then they had dinner that night and we all sat down at the table and they were talking about the kids at school and how Esther likes her new school and she said she liked it. She was getting along very well with all the other children. After dinner, the children were all bathed and ready for bed. Max was the first one to be tucked into bed and then Daniel and then Esther. They all were in bed and she was in the kitchen cleaning up dinner dishes and John comes out and wraps his arms around her waist and he starts kissing her neck, she turn to face him and he starts kissing her lips. The kissing led to him taking his shirt off, then she took her shirt off. She took her pants off, he took his off, he turns her around, bends her over the counter and they start having sex. She turns her head and starts kissing him while he's fucking her from behind. She said it feels really good, and they get so caught up in the moment, they didn't see Esther watching them. They saw her and started putting their clothes on. They both freaked because they didn't want her to see that. Kate had a talk with her the next day, she told her "When adults love each other they show it in different ways and what John and she had done last night was showing their love towards one another." and she replied back with an "I know what they do. They fuck." She was speechless so Kate walked away and she went to go and talk to John about it. He says "It must be something that she heard one of the kids say in school." She's not too convinced. She started questioning Esther and if she's really as innocent as she seems to be. Kate goes up to Esther's room that night and she sticks a sock in her mouth and she blindfold her and she breaks her arm by twisting it until it snaps. She wakes up, and feels the pain, and she tries to scream but Esther realizes that she's blindfolded and she has something in her mouth to prevent her from screaming. It works. Esther has no idea who had just harmed her. She assumes its Kate, because she was suspicious of Esther for what ever reason Esther didn't know. Esther woke up the next morning with the blindfold off of her face and her mouth hurt because of the sock that was shoved in her mouth. She ran to John and told him that her arm was broken. His first reaction was "What happened?! How did you manage to break your arm while you were sleeping?!" Esther said to take her to the hospital like right now and she would explain on the way but he had to listen to her whether he wanted to here it or not. Esther explained that she had the conclusion that Kate did it. She said that whoever did it obviously didn't want her to know that they did it. Esther suspected Kate because she had been acting strange around Esther, like she didn't want Esther to be there. Which was true. Kate didn't want Esther to be there and Kate would go to any measure for her to leave for good and she did. John didn't wanna hear any more of it. He was getting pissed because she was accusing his wife of something she couldn't prove. Or could she. They finally arrived at the hospital and he took her to the emergency room and they took a look at her arm and they said she had broken it. They put a cast on it and told Esther to be careful with that arm. John then drove himself and Esther home. It was almost dark out when they arrived home. The house was complete darkness. For John it was a creepy sensation. Some light should have been on but its was nothing but complete darkness. They walk into the house and the first thing John does was scream "Kate! Kate where are you? Why is it so dark?" and Esther heard a sickening thud. John was hit over the head with a frying pan and it was Kate who hit him with it. She told Esther "You're Next Little Bitch!" and she went towards Esther and Esther ran out the door, towards the pond and Kate was right behind her. Esther ran across the pond and she slid and fell. Kate was right behind her and she walked across, gently, making sure she wasn't gonna crack the ice. She took Esther by the back of her head and smashed her face into the ice until the ice completely cracked and it sucked Esther's body inside and Kate ran off the ice and headed back toward the house. She went up to Max's room and while she was sleeping she cut the little girls ears off and she bled to death. Kate sat and watched with a smirk on her face the whole entire time Max bled out. Then she went to Daniel's room, and while he was sleeping, she caught his body on fire and threw him on the ground. Once it got out of control she poured water on his body. The fire quickly let out. She also watched as his fragile body burned. He struggled at first but then his lungs were drowned out by the smoke. She enjoyed watching him struggle. She later called the police and told them that Esther had killed everyone off. When the police arrived she had blood caked and smoke smell in her hair and on her clothes. They automatically knew that she had committed the crimes. She wouldn't tell them where Esther's body was so they followed the tracks in the snow behind the house and they found Esther's body underneath the ice. They had to fish her out of the pond. Kate was taken into custody and she still won't talk to the police or tell them anything. She's still convinced that Esther committed all the murders. She was sent to a mental institution and won't tell anyone anything. She has her own twisted story to tell..


End file.
